Quoi de plus seul qu'un héros ?
by AydenQuileute
Summary: Recueil - "Cet éternel besoin de fabriquer des héros... Pourquoi ne pas leur laisser le temps de se reconstruire avant d'en fabriquer de nouveau ?" Ici, nous apprendrons ce que sont devenus nos héros. Comment ont-ils participé à cette guerre ou comment s'en sont-ils sortis ? Ici nous découvrirons les faiblesses qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous montrer.
1. Prologue

**Quoi de plus seul qu'un héros ?**

* * *

_Malheureux les pays qui ont besoin de héros_

Bertolt Brec

...

_Kids_ - Mika

* * *

Héros. C'est un mot qui signifie tellement. Cela paraît si simple lorsqu'on dit "être un héros". Les personnes les adulent, les admirent. Ils les respectent comme s'ils étaient Merlin. Cela paraît tellement bien d'être un héros, tellement agréable...

Puis les héros représentent sont de bonnes personnes, droites, justes, porteuses de valeurs telles que le courage, l'espoir, l'abnégation.

.

The kids in the hundreds tomorrow

_Les enfants de demain des centaines_

Will march through the door

_Marcheront à travers la porte_

They're fighting someone else's war

_Ils se battent pour d'autres personnes à la guerre_

They'll have so many stories to tell

_Ils ont tellement d'histoires à raconter_

In exchange for a heroe's farewell

_En échange du retour de cet héros_

_._

Cependant, tous les héros n'ont pas choisi leur destin. Ils auraient certainement préférés ne pas être l'_Élu _ou le _Sauveur_ du monde.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pense car je ne suis pas une héroïne, je ne suis pas comme eux. Je raconte juste la vie de nos héros. Que ce soit avant ou après la Dernière Bataille, ils ont tous souffert d'être des héros.

.

I wish I could,

_Je voudrais pouvoir_

I wish I could make you return

_Je voudrais pouvoir te faire revenir_

And what if I'll never discern

_Et si je ne serai jamais discerner_

As you walk to the toll of the bell

_En te promenant au péage de la cloche_

You'll be fighting for our heaven with hell

_Tu te battras pour notre paradis à l'enfer_

_._

Ils sont forts, certes. Mais est-ce que ces héros doivent toujours l'être ? N'ont-ils pas le droit à avoir de l'intimité pour pouvoir s'effondrer, hurler au monde entier leur haine ?

Parce que tous ces héros ont dû subir des choses affreuses durant leur état d'héros... Qu'ont-ils subit ? Hein ? Ils ont vu mourir beaucoup de leurs amis. Beaucoup trop. Ils ont dû être fort en permanence car ils sont l'espoir du moment. Ils ne doivent jamais faiblir...

.

And you don't understand

_Et tu ne comprends pas_

Why no one else can see

_Pourquoi personne d'autre ne peut voir_

Your blood on me

_Ton sang sur moi_

And my blood on you

_Et mon sang sur toi_

But to make you bleed

_Mais pour te faire saigner_

The only thing I wouldn't do

_La seule chose que je ne ferais pas_

_._

Ils portent l'espoir de tout leur peuple sur leurs épaules. De simples adolescents, qui, à cause de cette guerre, ne peuvent pas vivre la vie de n'importe quel enfant.

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé quelle était leur vie ? Un perpétuel mélange de peur et de morceaux d'âme brisé.

Nos héros n'ont plus cette innocence qui caractérise les adolescents. Ils ont tués, torturés et parfois ils ont aimés cela. Ils sont rongés par la culpabilité de cette haine qui s'empare d'eux à tout moment.

.

And you know, heroes aren't meant to survive

_Et tu sais, les héros ne sont pas destinés à survivre_

So much harder to love when alive

_D'autant plus difficile à aimer de son vivant_

Walk with the devil in your head

_Marche avec le diable dans ta têt__e_

You would think you were better off dead

_On pourrait penser que tu étais mieux mort_

_._

Certains doivent vivre avec ces souvenirs qui les hantent à tous moment. Pourtant, nos héros ne sont pas destinés à survivre. Beaucoup seront héros lorsqu'ils seront morts et d'autres sorciers le seront car ils auront tués des Mangemorts...

Quelque soit leur avenir, ils ne s'en sortiront pas indemne. Plusieurs auront le cœur battant, leur sang pulsant dans leurs veines, comme avant, mais leur regard seront vides de toutes émotions.

Ils devront réapprendre à vivre.

.

And you don't understand

_Et tu ne comprends pas_

Why no one else can see

_Pourquoi personne d'autre ne peut voir_

Your blood on me

_Ton sang sur moi_

And my blood on you

_Et mon sang sur toi_

But to make you bleed

_Mais pour te faire saigner_

The only thing I wouldn't do

_La seule chose que je ne ferais pas_

_._

Si la plupart de ces héros sont en vie, c'est parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose que l'ennemi n'avait pas : l'amour. Un sentiment auquel aucun Homme ne peut résister. Même s'il sa bat contre celui-là, même si son cœur est noir, il ne peut y résister... Il peut juste chuter lors de son parcours et alors l'amitié est là pour l'aider à se relever et à continuer à se battre.

.

Where can you go ?

_Où pouvez-vous aller ?_

Fight and fight and fight and earn

_Battre et se battre et se battre et gagner_

Where can you go ?

_Où pouvez-vous aller ?_

Fight and fight and fight and earn

_Battre et se battre et se battre et gagner_

We fight, we earn

_Nous nous battons, nous gagnons_

We never learn

_Nous n'apprenons jamais_

And through it all

_Et à travers tout cela_

The hero falls

_Le héros tombe_

_._

Se battre, gagner, avec ces héros ? Et si ces héros tombent durant le combat ? Si notre seul espoir se brise en mille morceaux ? Comment faire ?

Puis après tout, le biologiste René Quinton disait : il est juste que des héros meurent, parce qu'ils en sont dignes. Alors devons-nous les laisser partir comme il se doit ?

.

I wish there was a way

_J'aimerais qu'il y ait un moyen_

To give you a hand to hold

_Pour vous donner un coup de main pour tenir_

Cause you don't have to die in your glory

_Parce que vous n'avez pas à mourir dans ta gloire_

Die to never grow old

_Mourir pour ne jamais vieillir_

_._

Cet éternel besoin de fabriquer des héros... Pourquoi ne pas leur laisser le temps de se reconstruire avant d'en fabriquer de nouveau ? _Nos héros ont tellement souffert... Et puis..._

_**... quoi de plus seul qu'un héros ?**_


	2. Neville Londubat

_Chapitre 1 : _**Neville Londubat**

* * *

_Un héros n'est pas plus brave qu'un homme ordinaire, mais il est brave quelques minutes de plus_

Ralph Waldo Emerson.

...

_The Lonely_ - Christina Perri

* * *

Il attendait. Il était dans la serre, son endroit attitré dans cette école, à regarder les plantes bouger en des mouvements fluides et rapides. Il réfléchissait, se questionnait et attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas. _Pourquoi était-il encore en vie alors que la plupart de ses amis étaient morts ?_ Une question qu'il se posait depuis bien longtemps. Une réponse qu'il attendait ardemment depuis aussi longtemps.

Il était allé voir ses parents, pour essayer de leur poser cette question dans un de leurs rares moments de lucidité. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais accordé un de ces moments si précieux à ses yeux. Les médicomages avaient pourtant dit qu'il existait une possibilité de guérison. Si la personne qui leurs avait lancé ce sort mourrait, ils auraient plus de chances de guérir. C'était leurs mots, leur théorie qui n'était pas validée pour le moment, et qui ne le serait certainement jamais. Ils étaient condamnés à être fou, à hurler leur douleur pour l'extérioriser. Ils seraient toujours aussi brisés. Les voir ainsi, le visage crispé, la haine en permanence dans leur regard, lui faisait tellement mal, son cœur se serrait à chaque fois et sa haine envers les Mangemorts devenait toujours plus grande, plus forte, plus intenable. Ses parents n'avaient pas mérités cette souffrance éternelle. La Seconde Guerre avait laissé de nombreux cœurs brisés, mais la Première avait fait autant de mal...

Pas seulement sur les personnes qui s'étaient battus. Aussi sur leurs descendants, la génération suivante, eux. Il souffrait tellement pour eux. On dirait que même s'il vivait, même s'il avait gagné la Bataille aux côtés de l'Ordre, il n'était toujours pas heureux. On lui avait dit pourtant. On lui avait tellement répété cette phrase... Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, sans jamais la finir. _Tu verras, tu seras heureux après.._. Après quoi ? Après leur victoire de cette guerre ou après que son deuil de tous ces adolescents morts au combat soit fait ? Il n'avait pas de réponse non plus à cette question... Il ne trouvait aucune réponse... Il n'arrivait plus à rien. La victoire ne lui avait apporté que plus de malheurs et d'horreurs. Il ne demandait qu'un chose : guérir comme tant d'autres. Seulement il ne savait pas que les autres aussi souffraient. Pas tous, certains avaient réussis à se reconstruire, mais d'autres cachaient leur souffrance à leurs amis, à leur famille. En revanche, tous se posaient des questions.

Tous ce posaient cette question. Cette question qui l'obsédait... Il avait demandé à beaucoup de monde. En premier lieu, sa grand-mère, parce que lorsqu'il était jeune, elle avait toujours eu réponse à tout. Alors il était allé la voir, et elle n'avait pas su... Il avait été surpris sur le moment, puis il s'était rendu compte que sa grand-mère n'était qu'une femme, comme toutes les autres, elle n'avait pas de super-pouvoirs, juste une baguette avec quelques formules qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à prononcer.

Sa grand-mère. Celle qui lui permettait d'échapper à chaque épouvantard qu'il rencontrait. Celle qui lui avait lu des centaines d'histoires durant son enfance. Celle qui ne s'était jamais moquée de sa malchance et de ses maladresses. Celle qui l'avait éduqué. Celle qui l'aimait. Celle qu'il aimait. Cette même femme qui avait souhaité vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir assister à cette guerre et voir son petit-fils survivre. Merlin avait dû écouté ses prières, elle pouvait partir sereine désormais. Alors durant ses derniers jours, ses dernières heures, il était resté à ses côtés, tel le gentil petit-fils qu'il avait toujours été. Il lui avait raconté des histoires, les mêmes qu'elle lui avait lu. Il lui avait préparé des repas, les mêmes qu'elle lui avait préparé. Il l'avait emmené jusqu'à sa mort sans jamais cesser de sourire pour en voir un sur son visage. Puis, un matin, nous étions le lendemain de la fête national française, elle s'était éteinte. Telle une flamme qui avait finit de brûler, sa grand-mère avait finit de vivre sa vie bien remplie. Il n'avait pas pleuré, c'était normal de mourir après tant d'années. Pour son enterrement il avait lu de nombreuses lignes dont il ne se rappelait même plus le sens. Puis, il était allé voir sa meilleure amie.

Durant la dernière Bataille, ils s'étaient embrassés et elle lui avait expliqué que les Ronflacs Cornues lui avaient un peu embrouillé le cerveau et que cette histoire de baiser n'avait été qu'une simple erreur de jeunesse. Il avait rit mais il était d'accord. C'était une erreur que de l'embrasser, même si cela avait été doux, tendre, puis ça lui avait donné la force d'avancer et enfin, de tuer ce vil serpent. Elle lui avait donné une force qu'elle n'avait plus aujourd'hui. Ses derniers espoirs pour battre le Lord... C'était un honnête échange. Elle était comme ça, généreuse.

Il avait toujours été fier d'être son ami. Même si au fond de lui, il pensait plus être son grand-frère. Elle était un peu la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas pourtant. Il était plutôt timide et maladroit alors qu'elle allait toujours parler aux inconnus de ses fascinantes découvertes sur d'autres créatures mystérieuses. Il aimait beaucoup la personnalité loufoque et inimitable de cette fille. Cette façon de toujours trouver la vie belle malgré tous ces massacres.

Malheureusement, il savait que cette guerre l'avait affecté plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Alors il l'aidait à essayer de surpasser cela. Comme elle le faisait avec lui. Il voyait bien que son idée commençait à germer. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Mais cette question l'obsédait de plus en plus. Un jour, alors qu'ils pique-niquaient dans une prairie, près d'une rivière, il s'était lancé et avait osé lui poser cette question qui lui taraudait tellement l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas su répondre. Elle lui avait juste pris les mains et lui avait sourit, comme pour s'excuser. S'excuser de ne pas savoir, de ne pas avoir de réponse à lui donner. Comme les autres, elle ignorait, sentiment qui l'exaspérait. Depuis pas mal de temps, la recherche de cette réponse était devenue son but, comme une quête, comme une raison de ne pas sombrer comme tant d'autres.

Il avait alors demandé à d'autres personnes. Des amis, des héros, comme lui. Puis, en parlant avec un de ses amis, joueur de Quidditch, il l'avait rencontré. Cette jeune fille aux cheveux dorés, un peu couleurs miel avec de grands yeux chocolats. Une fidèle membre de la maison d'Helga. Douce, sensible, compréhensive et attentive. Quatre qualités qui la rendaient belle, plus belle que toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait rencontré...

Il attendait. Il était dans la pièce que Poudlard lui avait réservé, à regarder les plantes bouger avec des mouvements fluides et rapides. Il avait laissé tombé son idée de trouver une réponse, depuis qu'il l'a connaissait. Il attendait la femme qu'il aimait, la femme qui portait son enfant.

Cet enfant qui pourrait s'appeler Ève ou Adam pour prendre un nouveau départ, tout recommencer, être heureux et amoureux. Oublier cette guerre et ses ravages. Oublier ses semaines entières où il avait été malheureux, où il avait douté, où il recherchait cette réponse qu'était l'amour. Oublier, mais se souvenir de ce que cette guerre leur avait apporté, cette réponse et la liberté.

Il était notre héros. _Notre héros, **qui avait attendu une simple réponse**_.


	3. Blaise Zabini

_Chapitre 2 :_ **Blaise Zabini**

* * *

_Toute____ recherche d'un héros doit commencer par ce qui est indispensable à tout héros : un ennemi_

John Woo.

...

___Crawling _- Linkin Park

* * *

Il les haïssait tous. Il était assis dans son fauteuil aux couleurs de sa maison, un verre de whisky dans sa main droite, une jambe ramenée virilement sur la seconde. Sa tête pendait lâchement en arrière et allait bientôt exploser. Du moins, il avait cette impression. Et malgré ce mal permanent dans sa tête, il continuait à boire. Il fit tourner le liquide brûlant dans son verre avant d'engloutir une gorgée, puis une deuxième, et ainsi de suite, puis vînt la dernière. Le verre était vide. Un simple mouvement de sa baguette et le verre s'emplissait à nouveau. Il savait éperdument qu'il allait continuer de la sorte et s'en foutait. _Qui_ avait le _pouvoir_ de l'en empêcher ?

Dans la pièce, des papiers étaient éparpillés au sol. Le courant d'air que laissait passer la fenêtre ouverte, faisait voler plusieurs de ces feuilles, qui retombaient délicatement au sol, comme des plumes. Les meubles étaient sales, donnant une seconde image de désordre à la pièce. Et ces feuilles qui continuaient de tomber, en douceur. Tout en douceur.

Ce qui ne caractérisait plus du tout cet homme. Il était devenu sombre et brutal. Certainement car il avait trop _subit_ durant cette guerre. Il avait cru dominer tous ces prisonniers mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Lord les manipulait tous. Lorsqu'il torturait toutes ces personnes ou lorsqu'il violait toutes ces femmes, c'était ce que le ___maître _leur avait ordonné de faire. Lorsqu'il dormait ou mangeait, c'était parce que le Lord leur avait autorisé de le faire. Il n'était qu'un pantin, un instrument.

Il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il n'avait pas trahi les Mangemorts et ne s'était pas rallié à l'Ordre du Phoenix pour soutenir les Moldus additionnés à toutes les autres races inférieurs aux Sangs-Purs... Il avait fait cela pour se venger. Ceux qui étaient auparavant ses camarades devenaient ses ennemis. Vengeance était son mot d'ordre, son unique but. Il souhaitait les faire souffrir, les rabaisser, les torturer pour ensuite les tuer. Il souhaitait les détruire. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Seulement, pour le moment, c'était lui qui était détruit, c'était son corps qui souffrait, ses pensées qui le torturaient. Son verre d'alcool à la main et ce liquide ambré qui lui brûlait la gorge étaient les seuls choses qui lui rappelaient qu'il était en vie. Il n'entendait plus son cœur battre et ne sentait même pas la puanteur de ses vêtements. Seul la vengeance l'occupait, le rongeait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne encore plus mauvais. Alors qu'il l'était suffisamment. Il était pourri, jusqu'à la moelle. Il le savait, mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Il avait tellement aimé entendre les hurlements de ses victimes lorsqu'il les torturait ___à l'ancienne_. Leurs arrachant les ongles, leurs plantant des couteaux sous ceux-ci. Les brûlant avec un Feudeymon et leurs arrachant de terribles cris de souffrance à coup de Doloris.

Il avait aimé lorsqu'ils le suppliaient d'arrêter. Il avait aimé arracher la robe de ces femmes et les pénétrer de force, se vidant tel un animal dans leur vagin et leur pissant dessus, les prenant pour des chiennes. Il avait aimé cela. Il était mauvais. Il aimait être mauvais. C'était en lui, le mal se nourrissait de son être. Il avait sa place aux Enfers aux côtés de Lucifer. Il n'était pas juste_ pas gentil_. Il était mauvais.

Le noir qui envahissait ses iris à chaque perception, même minime, de souffrance, et son sourire qui devenait de plus en plus effrayant étaient les seuls choses qui le rattachaient à son âme impur. Pour tout le monde, il avait changé. Il était peut-être le meilleur ami du plus noir des Mangemorts, mais il était bon. Il portait ce masque de gentillesse en permanence. Il était faux. Il mentait à tout le monde. Il les manipulait, comme le Lord avait fait avec lui. Il se sentait puissant ainsi à dominer des sorciers alors qu'eux mêmes ne s'en rendait pas compte.

La seule personne qui le contrôlait c'était elle. Son sourire franc, ses yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur pourtant avec cette pointe de tristesse au fond, ses cheveux aussi noirs qu'avant... Il en était dépendant. Il rampait à ses pieds pour recevoir ne serait-ce que ce regard qui rend les hommes plus fort. Il l'aimait. Il le savait. Ça le tuait de le savoir. Il aimait aussi la faire souffrir, pour se persuader qu'elle n'était pas un mirage, qu'il ne confondait pas le réel de l'imaginaire. Alors, durant leurs ébats amoureux il la mordait tellement fort qu'elle en saignait. Le sang se répandait parfois dans sa bouche, et il sentait le goût du fer. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, il ne savait pas le faire. Ce manque de contrôle l'exaspérait. Il s'en voulait, il culpabilisait. Elle pardonnait, toujours, disant qu'il avait besoin d'exorciser sa haine. Ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve. Ne voyait-elle cette aura de malheur autour de lui ? Elle devait arrêter de le défendre, de l'excuser... Elle devait arrêter de l'aimer. Il était violent, néfaste pour elle.

C'était soit elle qui changeait, soit lui. Il n'avait pas la force. La force de d'arrêter de jouer un double jeu. La force de se montrer au monde tel qu'il était vraiment, un monstre sanguinaire. La force d'arrêter d'être faux. Cette force il ne la trouvait pas. Il ne la trouvait plus, si seulement l'eut-il déjà eu... Alors, il puisa un peu de force en buvant cul sec son nouveau verre d'alcool tout en se demandant si elle, elle saurait changeait, ou juste l'acceptait tel qu'il était devenu après cette guerre... Un monstre.

Cependant, une chose l'échappait. Cette chose, il l'avait dans le sang, c'était inscrit en lui, dans sa façon d'être. Il avait aimé sauver toutes ces personnes, sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il n'y avait pas seulement la vengeance qui avait guidé ses pas, ni elle. Il avait eu cette chose. Cette chose qui s'appelait l'héroïsme. Cette chose qui n'effaçait pas tous ce qu'il avait fait subir au monde sorcier mais qui pouvait le rendre meilleur. Si seulement il retrouvait cette force...

Il était notre héros. ___Notre héros, _**__****qui haïssait les héros****_._**


	4. Daphné Greengrass

_Chapitre 3 :_ **Daphné Greengrass**

* * *

_Tuez un homme, vous êtes un assassin ; tuez des milliers d'hommes, vous êtes un héros_

Beilby Porteus.

...

_Covering Your Tracks -_ Amy Stroup

* * *

Elle se trouvait laide. Elle regardait le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir. _Laide_. Pas moche, laide. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours sa peau aussi blanche, ses longs cheveux aussi noirs, ses yeux aussi bleus. Bien sûr, elle était toujours aussi belle, sans imperfection... Mais elle se trouvait laide. Peut-être parce qu'elle se revoyait tuer tous ces gens. Elle se revoyait en train de lancer des sorts verts et rouges, des sorts impardonnables. C'était cela, elle ne se pardonnait pas. Et ceux qu'elle avait tué non plus. Ils venaient la hanter toutes les nuits.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle en faisait des cauchemars. Elle se réveillait en sursaut, le corps transpirant, la respiration saccadée, les yeux exorbités, le cœur brisée de toute cette haine, mais surtout, elle se réveillait avec cette peur collée à sa peau. Ils ne lui accordaient aucun répits. Comme s'ils avaient l'éternité devant eux pour la torturer. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle était persuadé qu'elle avait peu de nuits encore à vivre, alors pourquoi la torturer dans ses derniers jours ? Chaque nuit, en permanence. Même en sa pré . Ce mot qui résumait tout. Elle aimait lui sourire tendrement d'un sourire sincère, vrai, en glissant ses petits doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle aimait faire l'amour à cet homme à la peau chocolat... Elle aimait sa façon de la regarder, avec ce désir qu'il ne cachait jamais. Elle l'aimait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il était le seul avec qui elle était heureuse. Auprès de lui, elle se sentait désiré, désirable... Elle se sentait belle, pure.

Parce qu'en la présence des autres, elle se sentait tellement... sale. Elle avait trop tué durant cette guerre, tué des êtres innocents, fragiles, sans moyen de se défendre. C'était lâche de tuer quelqu'un alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle était lâche. Elle se rappelait encore de cet enfant. Il s'était caché sous une table de la salle de Métamorphose, il attendait que la bataille se termine, les yeux fermaient tellement il avait _peur_. On pouvait voir la jointures de ses mains blanches parce qu'ils fermaient ses poings trop forts. C'était le fils d'un Mangemort, et elle avait reçu l'ordre de tuer tout ce qui se rapportait aux Mangemorts... Alors elle avait obéit. Elle s'en voulait. Elle en culpabilisait. Et il venait la hanter. Au fond, cet enfant était innocent, il n'y était pour rien dans les choix de ses parents, il n'avait pas choisit son camp. Désormais, il était mort, de sa propre baguette, du sort de la Mort.

Elle essayait de ne pas se détruire en se disant qu'il aurait pu désobéir à ses parents, comme elle l'avait fait. Désobéir, déshérité, renié. C'était la suite logique des choses qui s'étaient produites pour elle. Sa famille n'avait pas accepté son choix. Elle avait rejoint l'Ordre seulement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas ce que faisaient les Mangemorts à ces gens et non pour défendre leurs opinions. Elle n'apportait aucune importance à la pureté du sang. Elle se rappelait très bien ce que son meilleur ami avait dit : "_Que tu sois Sang-Pur ou Né-Moldu, quand tu saignes, ton sang est rouge. Notre sang est de la même couleur que le leur alors pourquoi les discriminer_ ?". Elle trouvait qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Et ces Mangemorts qui torturaient, violaient, tuaient leurs prisonniers. C'était trop dur pour elle. Alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait faisait parti de ces monstres... Finalement, elle se disait qu'elle devenait comme eux, ceux qu'elle abhorrait, les Mangemorts. Elle avait torturé et tué aussi. Donc elle était devenue un monstre, comme eux. Elle était devenue laide, comme eux. Elle était une assassin, une meurtrière. Elle devrait aller à Azkaban. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre, de respirait cette air pur pendant qu'ils croupissaient dans cette prison pour détraqués. Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'eux.

Elle était même pire qu'eux. Puisqu'ils s'assumaient, eux et leur sadisme. Alors qu'elle, elle se cachait derrière des sourires forcés, des paroles dites par automatisme. Lorsque ses amis lui demandaient si elle allait bien, elle répondait toujours par l'affirmative et essayait de placer un petit sourire pour paraître plus crédible. Elle rigolait, mais c'était faux, tout ça n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Elle se cachait derrière un tissu de mensonge. Ses amis s'en rendaient bien compte. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir et elle semblait brisée, abîmée par cette guerre dévastatrice. Cependant, ils ne disaient rien, comprenant qu'elle devait faire son deuil seule, ou avec lui. Ce même lui qui n'était pas prêt à l'accompagnait à faire son deuil. Il était trop occupé à haïr tous ces gens et à boire. Il n'avait pas le temps pour elle. Elle le pardonnait parce qu'elle l'aimait, bien plus que de raison puisqu'il était néfaste pour elle. Elle était devenue trop dépendante pour s'en séparer maintenant et elle était certaine qu'il finirait pas l'aider. Alors ses amis la regardait sombrer à ses côtés, sans rien oser dire.

Elle se regardait toujours dans ce miroir même si ce qu'elle voyait lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle aurait voulu hurler devant son reflet. Hurler, crier, tellement fort que le miroir se serait brisé, il aurait exploser sur elle. Les bouts de verre se seraient enfoncés dans sa chair, lui prouvant qu'elle ne rêvait pas, ses mains se seraient teintées de pourpre et elle aurait reconnu le sang qui jadis avait été sur ses doigts et qu'elle avait vainement essayé d'effacer. Alors elle aurait crié de plus belle et cet homme à ses côtés se serait réveillé en sursaut, il aurait alors compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle souffrait plus qu'elle ne voulait lui admettre, qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence rassurante à ses côtés parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Il aurait compris qu'elle avait besoin qu'il lui dise des mots, des _je t'aime_, des_ tu n'es pas un monstre_, des _tu n'as pas tué tous ces hommes_, des _la guerre n'était qu'un mauvais rêve_, des _ce n'était qu'un cauchemars_, des_ tu vas bientôt te réveiller même si tu ne dors pas_... Elle aurait tellement voulu hurler devant ce miroir, devant son reflet. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas prêt à l'aider. Elle le comprenait et elle l'attendait, là, devant son miroir.

Alors qu'il dormait tranquillement dans leur lit, elle s'approcha du lit sans douceur, croyant secrètement qu'il se réveillerait et qu'il lui avouerait son amour. _Comme s'il était ce genre d'homme..._ Elle se glissa aux côtés de son amant. Espérant que demain il l'aimera encore plus qu'aujourd'hui et qu'il sera enfin prêt. L'espoir fait vivre dit-on... Elle en avait besoin. Elle voulait guérir grâce à lui, comme elle le ferait pour lui. Elle était comme ça, généreuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était douce, gentille et munit d'une humanité malgré le fait qu'elle avait commis tous ces meurtres.

Elle était notre héroïne. _Notre héroïne, __**qui se trouvait laide.**_


	5. Luna Lovegood

_Chapitre 4 :_ **Luna Lovegood**

* * *

_Le héros n'est pas celui qui se précipite dans une belle mort ; c'est celui qui se compose une belle vie_

Jean Giono.

...

_Le Tunnel d'Or - _AaRON

* * *

Elle rêvait. Pour ne pas changer ses habitudes bien sûr. Elle rêvait, allongée dans l'herbe, le soleil réchauffant sa peau laiteuse. Elle aurait pu danser ou chanter, seulement, depuis la fin de la guerre, elle ne faisait plus cela. Comme elle ne riait plus ou ne souriait plus de joie, sans raison. Elle souriait seulement d'un sourire de réconfort comme elle aurait aimé en recevoir. Elle était un peu morte avec ses amis. Un peu parce qu'au fond, elle sentait son cœur envoyer des pulsions aussi fortes les unes que les autres, lui criant de continuer à se battre pour vivre. Elle n'avait pas survécu à cette guerre pour mourir ensuite, de désespoir qui plus est. Son père lui répétait sans cesse que sa mère se serait battue pour vivre et être heureuse. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'était pas comme sa mère.

Pourtant, elle essayait. Elle y pensait et lui parlait beaucoup. Lui demandant de l'aide ou juste pour lui expliquer ses journées. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas, ne fonctionnait plus. Elle pensait que c'était de la faute des Énormus à Babille... Parce que sa mère ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée. Sa mère l'avait aidé durant la Bataille à échapper à des sortilèges féroces tel que le Doloris ou le Sectumsempra. Elle en était sûre. Sa mère était toujours là lorsqu'il le fallait. Pourtant, cette fois... peut-être qu'elle estimait qu'elle pouvait guérir seule. C'était certainement cela. Les Énormus à Babille n'avaient aucun intérêt à ne pas lui rapporter les paroles de sa mère. Elle essayait de se persuader...

Alors elle était allée voir son _meilleur ami_. Ils avaient une relation bizarre puisqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pendant la dernière Bataille. Mais elle était bizarre alors cela ne la dérangeait pas. Ils étaient juste des meilleurs amis, comme Harry, Ronald et Hermione. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. Un jour, Harry lui avait dit qu'une meilleure amie était toujours là durant les plus gros problèmes de son ou de sa meilleur(e) ami(e), c'était une épaule sur laquelle on pouvait pleurer ou juste se reposer le temps de reprendre espoir et de se relever. Et avec Neville, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils s'aidaient, mutuellement, du moins ils essayaient de s'aider.

Elle sentait que cette idée d'être sa meilleure amie était brillante puisqu'elle se sentait guérir, au fur et à mesure de ses discussions avec le jeune homme. Puis un jour, il avait décidé de tout casser ou alors ce n'était pas voulu. Il lui avait posé une question et elle n'avait pas trouvé la réponse. Il avait eu l'air déçu... Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle n'avait surtout pas osé lui dire qu'elle se posait la même question depuis aussi longtemps que lui certainement. Elle n'avait pas osé. Alors qu'elle aurait dû. Peut-être qu'ils auraient trouvé cette réponse ensemble. Elle n'avait juste... pas pu, pas osé. Tout le monde la trouvait très sociable, à toujours aller voir les gens pour telle ou telle chose, mais elle avait aussi un petit côté timide. Toujours est-il qu'il avait posé cette question et que, n'ayant pas de réponse, il s'éloignait. Comme s'il s'était rapproché d'elle uniquement pour avoir une réponse à sa question...

Elle avait cherché cette réponse sans jamais réellement sans soucier. Puis elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait appris la réponse auprès de sa nouvelle femme. Peut-être que c'était l'amour la réponse. C'était beau comme réponse, poétique. Elle pourrait même trouver cette réponse auprès d'un homme. Son unique problème était de savoir qui voudrait d'elle, qui voudrait l'aimer. Elle n'était pas mannequin. Elle avait les cheveux trop blonds, les yeux trop bleus, elle était trop maigre et beaucoup trop petite. Elle n'avait pas de poitrine, ni de belles fesses pulpeuses. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de formes. Puis elle est était un peu trop folle, trop spéciale, trop différente... trop elle. Alors elle se demandait souvent qui aurait le courage de l'aimer, qui aurait le malheur de vouloir aimer une folle, détraquée par la guerre. La réponse était déjà toute trouvée : personne.

Alors elle avait laissé tomber, cherchant ailleurs une solution pour devenir heureuse. Elle s'en était voulu de baisser les bras aussi vite, mais c'était trop dure de faire tant de choses en même temps : mentir sur ses sentiments et ses émotions tout le temps, essayer de réellement être heureuse, s'occuper de son père, chercher les Jonqueruines... Elle n'avait pas assez de temps. Puis on lui avait suffisamment répété que l'amour venait quand on ne s'y attendait pas. Alors elle l'attendait, que cet amour arrive, sans réellement s'y intéresser. Elle attendait, juste, espérant que l'homme parfait arrive, tout seul.

Puis un matin d'été, le soleil l'aveuglant, elle avait seulement pu apercevoir un homme avant de lui rentrer dedans. Cet homme était devenu un ami, puis un confident pour finir par être son amant. Comme elle, il avait les yeux trop bleus, les cheveux trop blonds et il vivait trop dans son monde. À ce jour, ils étaient amoureux. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'enfin, son bonheur pouvait commencé. Après plusieurs mois d'une relation mouvementée mais douce, ce qui arrivait à de nombreuses femmes lui arriva : elle était tombée enceinte. Des jumeaux avait dit le Médicomage, des petits garçons, qui prenaient bien trop de place dans son ventre qui grossissait vite. Des petits garçons...

Lysander, qui sera curieux et très philosophique. Lorcan, qui sera plus doux, plus calme, plus réservé que son jumeau. Ils seront certainement admis dans la maison de Rowena. À eux deux, ils feront la fierté de leurs parents. Comme avant, elle sera heureuse. Comme avant, elle pourra danser, rire, chanter, sourire et rêver. Elle l'avait méritée. Elle s'était battue aux côtés de héros dans cette guerre. Elle avait perdu des amis précieux. Elle avait souffert dans les cachots de ce manoir avec Olivander. Elle avait été torturé et avait regardé des prisonniers mourir, pour tuer à son tour. Elle avait toujours été un appui pour ses amis. C'était désormais à elle d'être heureuse. Elle avait rêvée de son avenir pendant des mois. Elle l'avait _hautement_ méritée.

Elle était notre héroïne. _Notre héroïne, **qui était restée **__**rêveuse malgré elle**__._


	6. Pansy Parkinson

_Chapitre 5 :_ **Pansy Parkinson**

* * *

_C'est la nécessité qui révèle les héros_

Jean-Pierre April.

...

_I See You_ - Mika

* * *

Elle devenait encore plus amoureuse, ainsi, en train de le regardait dormir. Il était beau, nu, couché sur le ventre, la couverture descendu jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Il faisait très sexy avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Ils venaient de faire l'amour. Sauvagement, puis amoureusement, puis sensuellement... Elle espérait que cette fois-là ne serait pas la dernière. Elle était tellement heureuse avec lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Parmi tous ses amis, elle était certainement la seule qui arrivait à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Elle était égoïste d'être heureuse alors qu'autant de ses proches souffraient encore. Mais elle avait tellement souffert elle aussi, et attendu si longtemps, pour le rejoindre enfin.

Le chemin fut long et parcourut d'embûches. L'air de rien, elle était courageuse, et elle avait su affronter tous ses problèmes. Un des plus grand fut sa famille. Elle était l'héritière d'une riche famille aristocrate de Sang-Pur alors dès sa naissance, son avenir était tout tracé. Elle s'était rebellée, pour lui. Alors qu'elle devait rentrer dans le cercle fermé des Mangemorts, elle s'était enfuie pour le rejoindre dans l'Ordre. Elle n'avait pas été accueillie à bras ouvert mais fut vite accepté par le seul membre féminin du Trio d'Or. Elle était vite devenue proche et partageait la même passion : la lecture. Une passion qu'elle avait bien cachée durant toute sa scolarité.

Elle n'avait pas réellement été touché par cette guerre. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, elle devait panser des blessures dans son cœur mais elle était heureuse avec cet homme. Alors que sa récente amie, par exemple, ne pouvait vivre son histoire d'amour avec l'homme qui l'attiré. Ils étaient différents et venaient d'un monde, eux-mêmes trop différents. Alors, elle se disait souvent qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir été trop blessé durant cette guerre. Elle remerciait donc Merlin de lui avoir donné toutes cette chance.

Alors que son amie... Parfois, elle se mettait toutes les deux dans la bibliothèque du Quartier Général et elles parlaient de quelques bouquins qu'elles avaient lu en communs. Elle, elle préférait les romans d'aventures alors que son amie, la membre du Trio d'Or, elle préférait les romans d'amour. Et lorsqu'il passait dans la pièce, un voile sombre traversait ses yeux et elle reprenait son discours pour la convaincre que ses romans d'amour était beaucoup mieux que les romans d'aventures. Comme si elle avait vécu assez d'aventures pour toute une vie... Et elle la comprenait. Et elle était contente d'avoir une amie telle que cette fille.

Elle était surtout contente car elle avait enfin rejoint l'homme pour qui elle avait tout abandonné. Les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux bleus, comme elle, les livres animés en lui une réelle passion, cependant il n'aimait pas partager son savoir sur ses protégés. Quand elle était arrivée pour la première fois au Square, elle avait lu de la fierté et de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Elle avait été fière à son tour. Elle s'était dit que sa trahison auprès de sa famille n'était pas vaine. Elle avait perdu un père et une père pour retrouver un homme qui l'aimait.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait même s'il ne le disait jamais. Au lieu de ces trois mots, il lui disait souvent "_on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait, il faut profiter du peu de bonheur que Merlin nous a gentiment accordé_". Il avait raison mais elle avait du mal à se dire que peut-être, un jour, seront-ils de nouveau séparés. C'était même impensable pour elle... Et regardez la, aujourd'hui, en train d'admirer et de couver du regard l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Même homme qui se retourna, ouvrit difficilement les yeux et, en reconnaissant la femme à ses côtés, sourit et l'attira contre lui, sous son propre corps. _Prête pour un nouveau tour ma jolie_. Elle était plus que prête, et elle le lui montra en l'embrassant tendrement. Puis le baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus sportif et beaucoup moins autorisé chez les aristocrates. Mais ils s'en fichaient puisqu'ils s'aimaient. L'air autour d'eux devînt moins respirable à cause de la chaleur de la pièce et de leur transpiration qui planait dans l'air causé par leur état d'excitation.

Ils étaient déjà nu et collaient leur corps dégoulinant de sueur l'un contre l'autre. Il baisa son cou, puis son épaule, puis, sa poitrine, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre son intimité, qu'il lécha avec avidité et envie. Du coin de l'œil, il veillait à regarder le ressentiment de son amante, même s'il la connaissait déjà par cœur.

Après un laps de temps incertain, il remonta doucement vers la tête de la jolie jeune femme et tout en l'embrassant, enfonça sa virilité dans son antre de plaisir. Entamant de longs va-et-vient, regardant ses paupières closes et admirant sa bouche entrouverte, il se sentit enfin arriver. Il accéléra alors la cadence, et elle, sous ces assauts de plus en plus forts, commença à gémir de plaisir, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Enfin, le sourire aux lèvres, il se versa en elle, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. _Je t'aime_. Phrase qu'elle prononça tout en gémissants ce qui la rendait encore plus érotique. Ils se regardaient de leurs yeux qui brillaient d'amour et leurs lèvres se scellant en un doucereux baiser.

Elle se retourna pour se coller contre le torse de son amant, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres et attendit qu'il s'endorme pour se retourner de nouveau. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre le caressant et essayant de deviner à quoi ressemblera-t-il. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus certainement, comme ses parents. Elle l'aimera autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle essayait d'imaginer comment elle pourra lui apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Et se demanda alors ce qu'il avait ressenti avant de lui faire sa demande en mariage.

Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il l'avait amené sur le toit du plus haut restaurant londonien. La table était petite drapée d'une nappe blanche immaculée. Des roses blanches étaient délicatement posé à même la table. Des bougies blanches et vertes qui flottaient dans l'eau étaient posés un peu partout sur le sol créant un semblant d'allée en direction de la table. Ils avaient mangés du saumon et du riz, son plat préféré et à la fin du repas alors qu'elle buvait une coupe de champagne, il s'était levé, avait posé un genou à terre et elle avait compris. _Jeune femme rempli de défauts mais tellement belle, acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme et de vivre pour le restant de vos jours avec l'ennuyeux homme que je suis ? _Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras et lui était tombé dessus sans faire exprès. Puis, pour ne pas changer leurs habitudes, ils avaient fait l'amour sauvagement.

Oui, décidément, elle l'aimait cet homme. Cet homme qui lui ressemblait physiquement et mentalement. Même soif de savoir, même fidélité pour leurs amis, même statut social, même amour pour l'autre. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait renié toute sa vie pour lui. Elle s'était battue à ses côtés, avait sacrifié son adolescence en promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

Elle était une héroïne. _Une héroïne,__** qui l'est devenue pour lui.**_


	7. Ronald Weasley

_Chapitre 6 :_ **Ronald Weasley**

* * *

_Un héros, c'est celui qui fait ce qu'il peut_

Romain Rolland.

...

_Down_ - Jason Walker

* * *

Il essayait. Vraiment, il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Mais c'était vraiment dur. Il sentait les larmes aux coins de ses yeux bleus et il essayait de liguer toutes ses forces contre ses fichues larmes. Ce n'était pas digne d'un homme de pleurer. Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'il pleurait sur la plage, un peu plus loin que la Chaumière aux Coquillages, son grand-frère était venu le voir et lui avait tendu un papier. _"Washington Irving disait : Il y a du sacré dans les larmes. Ce ne sont pas des signes de faiblesse, mais de force. Ce sont les messagers de l'incommensurable chagrin, et de l'indicible amour"._ Et lorsqu'il l'avait lu, il avait d'abord rigolait, il avait sourit, puis il avait de nouveau pleuré. C'était toujours comme ça en ce moment, il pleurait.

Il pleurait la mort de son frère. Parce qu'il avait beau dire qu'il allait très ben, que tout allait bien, il souffrait plus que ne voulait l'admettre sa fierté d'homme. Perdre des amis, c'était très dur, mais on n'avait pas le même sang alors on pouvait toujours se remettre. Mais perdre un membre de sa famille, c'était plus qu'un humain ne pouvait encaisser. Ils avaient joué ensemble, rigolé ensemble, et avaient partagé la même maison durant toute leur enfance. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là. Et il devait ne pas pleurer... Il ne savait même pas s'il allait s'en remettre. Ce qui était sur c'était qu'il aurait du mal.

Et sa meilleure amie, qui pour ne pas en rajouter, avait encore plus de mal que lui. Elle ne pleurait jamais elle, elle était forte, mais elle avait dans son regard, comme une impression de... vide. Elle était vide et lui, il ne savait pas comment la réconforter. Il avait toujours entretenu une relation spéciale avec elle, pas trop proche mais un peu quand même. Alors qu'avec son meilleur ami c'était accolade amicale et rire à gorges déployées. Enfin... Beaucoup moins maintenant. Même, en y réfléchissant bien, il ne rigolait plus. Avec personne. Il ne côtoyait plus autant de monde qu'avant. C'était pour dire à quel point il se sentait... seul.

C'était cela, ce sentiment. La solitude. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela, ben au contraire, il adorait passer des moments seuls, à rêver de gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch... Non, c'était plutôt qu'il pensait que s'il avait la présence d'un ami à ses côtés, il pourrait peut-être apprendre à redevenir heureux, à redevenir ce jeune homme qui faisait des blagues pourries à toutes heures de la journée... Il aurait aimé quelqu'un pour redevenir comme avant. Et ses amis étaient trop occupés à se soigner sois-même. Et il ne leurs en voulait pas. Non, il comprenait. Parce que eux avaient trouvé la force d'avancer. Et que lui restait là, à pleurer.

Certains diront qu'il n'avait qu'à pas pleurer, d'autres ne seront même pas touchés par son histoire mais tous, reconnaîtront que la vie n'était pas drôle avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas mérité tous ça. Mais vous avez tous raison en disant qu'il devrait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort, que la vie continu et que même si la phrase de Washington Irving était belle, un homme qui pleurait, c'était pas très viril. Et cela, sa jeune sœur avait mainte fois essayé de lui dire. _Tu n'es pas seul_. Ou encore, _nous pouvons t'aider_. Mais il semblait vouloir s'aider tout seul. Et pour le moment, cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Et un jour, alors qu'il se promenait dans une praire, qui, à priori, était déserte, il avait vu la jeune blonde de Serdaigle qui les avait tant aidé durant cette guerre, en train de parler à... sa mère. Alors que cette dernière était morte, toute le monde le savait. Mais cela avait l'air de tellement l'apaiser qu'il s'était dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si bête, si fou, si elle.

Alors il avait essayé avec son grand-frère. Et pour ne pas paraître trop bête, il avait écrit une lettre qu'il avait envoyé avec un ballon, orange.

_"Cher grand-frère,_

_Je sais que c'est bizarre parce que tu reçois une lettre alors que tu es mort. Mais j'ai besoin de me libérer. Tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de me lâcher autrement qu'en pleurant. Alors c'est en voyant notre Serdaigle préférée que j'ai eu cette idée. Ecrire une lettre pour me libérer._

_Je te déteste. C'est méchant de te dire ça alors que tu es mort mais comprends-nous. Tu es mort durant cette bataille sans penser à nous. Tu es mort devant nous, et on a bien vu, tu ne t'es même pas défendu. Pourquoi ? Tu avais peur que ton jumeau meurt avant toi alors tu as préféré partir ? Mais c'est égoïste ! As-tu au moins pensé à lui ?! Il ne digère pas ta blague encore plus pourri que les miennes figure-toi ! Et Papa ? Et Maman ? Tu as pensé à eux ?! Tu as pensé à nous ?! Je te déteste d'être aussi égoïste !_

_Cordialement, ton frère qui t'aime (bah oui, tu restes mon frère gros nigaud) qui espère de tout cœur que cette lettre va marcher et que ne la recevras pas (parce qu'au fond je te déteste pas vraiment. Mais tu restes quand même un bel égoïste !)"_

Et désormais, il pouvait le dire. Il se sentait apaisé, libre et ne voulait plus pleurer. Il était prêt à vivre une nouvelle vie, à être à l'écoute de ses amis qui l'attendait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il était parti trop longtemps. Il était temps de revenir et de sourire à nouveau. Il était temps de rire à son meilleur ami et de serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour penser ses blessure amoureuses. Il était temps qu'il dise au revoir à son frère et qu'il accepte sa mort. Il était temps qu'il soit fort, comme avant. Enfin, laissez lui un peu de temps quand même, parce que même s'il avait contribué à la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres, il restait un héros... Mais ne lui enlevons pas son mérite.

Il était un héros. Un héros, _**q****ui essayait d'être fort malgré tout**__**.**_


	8. Cho Chang

_Chapitre 7 :_** Ch****o Chang**

* * *

_Les gens aiment voir souffrir leurs héros_

David Bowie.

...

_Skyfall_ - Adèle

* * *

Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle n'habitait plus le même monde. Avant, elle était dans sa salle commune, avec un bon gros livre dans les bras, à parcourir ses lignes, qui lui apportaient tout le savoir dont elle avait besoin. Maintenant, son monde était peuplé de cris de souffrance et d'agonie. Il était hanté par des fantômes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait tellement souffert durant les semaines de l'après-guerre. Celles où on essayait de sauver les blessés, celles où on enterrait nos morts, celle où on souffrait silencieusement seul. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à essayer de récupérer la force qui l'a caractérisé avant. Elle avait dû la perdre dans un de ces cachots où on l'avait enfermé... Désormais, elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais la récupérer. Plus sans elle.

Elle, qui l'avait tant aidé. Elle, que personne ne connaissait. D'ailleurs, elle-même ne connaissait pas son prénom. Elle l'appelait _Hope_. L'espoir. C'était cela, elle était son espoir. Parfois, la nuit, elle se mettait à chanter et alors la pièce prenait une autre signification. Elle n'était plus cette pièce sombre et froide où pourrissait des corps de rats morts et où régnait la puanteur des excréments. Non, cette pièce si peu accueillante devenait une grande salle. Elle était sombre, comme l'autre, mais d'une rare beauté. Dans cette salle, au lieu d'entendre ces hurlements et ces cris malveillants, on entendait la voix de _Hope_ chanter. La voix de l'espoir. La voix de la liberté. Dans cette salle, si le plafond s'effondrait, on ne ressentirait rien, trop attirée par cette voix si pure, si douce. Dans cette salle, tout semblait si irréaliste, mais elle se sentait tellement dans la réalité.

Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Dans un de ses souvenirs que les médicomages qualifiaient d'illusion, _Hope _avait été emmené par les Mangemorts pour être "jugée", d'après eux. Ses crimes ? Son impureté dû à son sang. Sa sentence ? La mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Elle se réveillait encore avec le son de sa voix, hurlant de douleur, qui bouillonnait dans sa tête. Elle aurait tellement aimé ne garder d'elle que le souvenir de sa mélodieuse voix qui chantait si bien. Elle s'était éteinte. Plus personne ne pourra plus jamais l'entendre chanter l'espoir. C'était fini pour elle. _Hope_ était morte. Le peu d'espoir qu'elle lui avait apporté était parti avec elle, dans sa tombe. Si seulement les Mangemorts l'avaient enterrés...

Pendant longtemps, elle avait essayé de trouver son identité. Dès sa libération, dès la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son unique but était de retrouver ses ascendants. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu malgré sa description pointilleuse : de longs et raides cheveux bruns foncés s'approchant du noirs, des yeux marrons foncés et eux aussi, proches du noirs, ils étaient en amande, comme les asiatiques. Malgré cela, personne ne l'a reconnaissait. Ceux qui auraient pu entendre sa voix étaient soit morts soit fous. Bien qu'il y ait toutes ces embûches, elle persistait. Elle allait les trouver.

Durant un certain temps, quelques semaines tout au plus, cela l'avait aidé à se maintenir en vie. Mal, elle vivait mal, car elle ne prenait plus le temps de manger et de dormir, trop occupée à essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches. Mais elle vivait, grâce à _Hope_. Malheureusement, au bout de ces quelques semaines d'acharnements pour les retrouver, son métabolisme devînt faible, et elle intégra une chambre du L.P.T. (Lieu pour Personnes Traumatisés), à Sainte-Mangouste.

Chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment. Chambre qui voulait être accueillante mais qui l'était autant que son ancienne prison. Du blanc, partout. Le sol, les murs, le plafond, la fenêtre, le lit, tout... Les femmes qui allaient et venaient dans sa chambre n'échappaient pas à la règle. Il y avait beaucoup trop de blancs. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas mis du bleu ?

Et s'ensuivit alors une routine exaspérante. Tous les matins, huit heures, une femme en blanc lui apportait le petit-déjeuner. Quelque chose qu'elle trouvait immangeable et qui devait la nourrir alors elle le mangeait quand même. Puis, la matinée, qui se déroulait lentement,. Entre les visites de sa famille et les rendez-vous avec sa psychomage, prénommée Sarah, elle n'avait même plus le temps de penser et de rêver à _Hope_. Le midi, la même femme habillée de blanc lui apportait son déjeuner. S'enchaînait ensuite une longue après-midi à s'occuper de son unique but : se souvenir de _Hope_, la maintenir en vie grâce à ces souvenirs, continuer ses recherches... Bien qu'elle soit morte, elle restait un peu en vie dans la tête de la patiente.

Ce rite durait depuis six mois. Six longs mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu passer. Tous les rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu avec Sarah ne l'avaient pas aidé et ses recherches étaient au point mort. Ces deux points additionnés donnaient une femme très énervée qui ne cessait jamais de se plaindre. Elle ne cessait jamais de crier que la nourriture était trop froide et mauvaise, qu'il fallait lui apporter plus de livres au sujet des chanteuse Née-Moldue prometteuse, livres qui, soit dit en passant, n'existaient pas... Sans mentir, elle devenait une personne exécrable avec ceux qui l'entourait.

Jusqu'au jour où un autre patient du L.P.T. se réveilla de son coma. Par un heureux hasards de commérages entre médicomages non loin de ses oreilles, la patiente n°358 avait tout entendu. Il avait été torturé, tout comme elle, dans les cachots du Q.G. de l'ennemi. Et, tout comme elle, il avait dû entendre chanter la jeune _Hope_. Elle avait alors exigé qu'on lui amène et après deux semaines à supplier le chef du département du L.P.T., elle pu enfin le rencontrer.

De longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, et de grands yeux verts avec une pointe de haine au fond, Chris Binard, patient n°265, lui apprit quelque chose d'horrible, à ses yeux. Celle qu'elle appelait _Hope_ n'était autre qu'elle-même. C'était elle qui avait chanté dans ces cachots, elle qui avait été son propre espoir, elle qui avait crié à mort des mains des Mangemorts... C'était elle. Alors, au lieu d'être heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouvée, elle hurla.

Elle hurla de désespoir, elle hurla de douleur et sa haine au monde entier. Son monde venait de s'effriter. Se plafond s'effondrant qui n'aurait jamais pu l'atteindre venait de la toucher de plein fouet. La chute du ciel. Elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête qu'elle était... _Hope_. Elle n'avait pas pu la voir et l'entendre alors que c'était elle. _Hope_ et elle-même étaient deux personnes distinctes, deux personnalités différentes. Comment pouvaient-ils croire ce que disait le n°265. Il mentait. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle n'était pas folle ! _Hope_ existait ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. C'était obligé. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'était pas folle...

Sa voix brisée, elle ne pouvait plus hurler. Elle essayait alors de se convaincre. Elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'était pas folle... Pitié, faites que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle n'était pas folle. Faites que quelqu'un la calme, la rassure. Faites que quelqu'un ait la patience de lui expliquer que cette maladie, la schizophrénie, pouvait se soigner. Merlin, faites que ces vœux s'exaucent. Il fallait qu'une personne lui explique que sa voix l'avait permis de garder espoir et avait permis à d'autres prisonnier, tel que Chris, de garder espoir. Elle s'était battue elle aussi, dans ces cachots, elle s'était battue contre la mort. Elle avait livré un combat sans pareil, avec _Hope_. Et elle avait aidé toutes ces autres personnes, les sauvant de leur malheur, pendant qu'elle sombrait dans la maladie, son seul moyen de se défendre. Elle avait deux personnalités. _Hope_ et elle.

Elle était une héroïne. _Une héroïne, **qui n'est plus ce qu'elle était**__**.**_


	9. Théodore Nott

_Chapitre 8 :_ **Théodore Nott**

* * *

_On ne peut pas toujours être un héros, mais on peut toujours être un homme._

Wolfgang Goethe.

...

_Feel Like Living_ - Hothouse Flowers (Ma Première Fois)

* * *

Il l'aimait. C'était simple pourtant. Alors pourquoi avait-il mit tant de temps à s'en rendre compte ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il n'osait même pas lui dire maintenant, alors qu'elle dormait à ses côtés. Il avait peur. Peur de la perdre à nouveau, peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Pourtant elle, elle lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois. Lui, il avait juste peur. Tout était simple en faite, il l'aimait mais il avait peur. Alors qu'elle lui montrait réellement son amour. En plus de lui dire, elle lui faisait ressentir grâce à de petites attentions. Elle s'inquiétait toujours de savoir s'il n'avait pas trop froid, pas trop chaud... S'il avait bien dormi et bien mangé. Elle le maternait beaucoup. Un grand nombre de personnes pouvait trouver cela saoulant, à force, mais lui ne pouvait plus s'en passer.**  
**

Il l'aimait trop. Il savait que c'était mauvais. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas. Elle, elle avait bien récupéré de la guerre, elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Elle semblait plutôt heureuse. Il devrait s'en réjouir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait juste incapable d'être heureux. Il y avait en lui, quelque chose de brisé. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce quelque chose. Il le cherchait, essayait du moins. Il ne trouvait pas. Elle avait vu qu'il n'était pas complètement remis de cette guerre, mais elle le trouvait tellement beau avec cette cassure en lui.

Il ne se sentait pas vivant, pas sans elle. Il avait en permanence l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Encore ce quelque chose. Et ça le tuait ne de pas savoir. La tête pensante du groupe des Serpentard qui ne savait pas... C'était tellement, improbable. Durant toute sa scolarité, il avait toujours été important pour ses meilleurs amis parce qu'il était l'incarnation de la sagesse. Cela pouvait sembler anormal pour un Serpentard mais il était sage. Il avait toujours été posé, sérieux, ne parlant que pour dire des choses censées, portant un regard critique, mais juste, sur chaque sujet qui l'entourait. Il était comme cela, sage.

Seulement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à porter cette sagesse sur ses épaules. Durant cette guerre il n'avait jamais torturé, ou tué qui que se soit. Il était toujours resté neutre en aidant l'Ordre. Puis,il était devenu ami avec la jeune Gryffondor née-Moldue, après l'avoir rencontré. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement bavard avec elle, il savait qu'ils avaient un lien... Ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Il avait beaucoup rit alors quand il avait vu sa petite-amie devenir de plus en plus proche de la Gryffondor. Au début, il pensait qu'elle voulait juste contrôler sa relation avec la jeune fille, étant de nature jalouse, il trouvait cela normal. Puis il s'était rendu compte, qu'il y avait plus que de la jalousie entre elles. Elles s'appréciaient vraiment... Elles s'aidaient mutuellement, à résister à cette guerre.

D'ailleurs, durant cette courte période de résistance, il avait appris à sourire de nouveau. Aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait, il trouvait cela plus facile. Ils avaient été réunis alors que d'autres couples étaient séparés. Il avait essayé de profiter de sa présence au maximum. Malheureusement, elle dû partir. Pour la guerre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le rôle d'une femme. C'était le rôle de l'homme, et l'homme de ce couple ne voulait pas se salir les mains. Alors elle était parti. Simplement. Et il avait compté les jours jusqu'à son retour. 161 jours. 3 864 heures. 231 840 minutes. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop difficile. Ça n'avait pas semblé lui faire du mal à elle. Elle avait vécu cela facilement. Il avait même douté sur les sentiments qu'elle disait avoir pour lui. Puis à son retour, ils avaient l'amour. C'était la façon à la jeune femme de l'aimer aussi. Lui n'était pas un adepte du sexe, mais il lui faisait plaisir ainsi. Il ne pouvait juste pas se passer de ses gémissements de plaisir... Et de ses paupières closes, de ses lèvres entrouvertes, de son corps réchauffé par l'exercice que cela avait demandé. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses mains parcourant son corps, sa bouche laissant passer ces trois mots, ces sept lettres. Cette phrase, qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire.

Parce qu'il parlait peu. Elle, elle monologuait souvent. Donnant son avis sur telle ou telle chose puis au final, elle se rendait compte que cela l'intéressait peu. Alors elle se penchait près de lui, lui susurrant "_Cela ne t'intéresse pas ?_". Bien sûr que si ça l'intéressait. _Menteur _chuchotait-elle avant de l'embrasser. C'était souvent comme ça, sans vouloir dire toujours. Proche, mais à la fois tellement éloigné. Par sa faute, il le savait bien. Seulement, il avait si peur de la perdre. Cela le hantait. Parfois, la nuit, il se réveillait en sursauts, et elle le calmait. Elle ne se lassait jamais de le calmer. Elle le protégeait. C'était le monde à l'envers. La femme qui protégeait l'homme...

Alors qu'il était parfaitement capable de défendre quelqu'un. Même si pendant la guerre, il n'était pas sur le champ de bataille, il avait aidé le Survivant à mettre des plans en place. Il n'était pas resté au Square sans rien à faire, à attendre que les _vrais_ combattants reviennent. Il n'était pas lâche, mais il n'était pas courageux non plus. Il était humain et comme tous les humains, il avait des faiblesses. Les siennes étaient la Guerre et Elle. La seule personne qu'il n'était pas capable de protéger comme il le fallait... La seule personne qu'il aimait pourtant...

Il avait lu un livre un jour une citation de Paulo Coelho : "_Aimer, c'est perdre le contrôle_". Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle alors il ne voulait pas aimer. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il l'aimait, cette femme, prétentieuse, menteuse, manipulatrice mais tellement belle. Il l'aimait certainement pour ses défauts... Il l'aimait lorsqu'elle ramenait tout à elle, il en rigolait. Il l'aimait quand elle essayait de le convaincre en le manipulant ou lui faisant du chantage. Il l'aimait quand elle lui mentait, disant qu'elle ne l'aimait plus à cause d'une phrase qui l'avait blessée. Il l'aimait quand elle était elle. Il l'aimait car elle n'était pas superficielle. C'était juste une femme difficile, naturelle et amoureuse. Et quoi de mieux qu'aimer la femme qui nous aime ? Quoi de plus beau ? Rien. Malgré cette chance qu'il avait d'être aimé par elle, il n'était pas heureux.

La guerre l'avait rendu fade, triste, inexistant. Pourtant il vivait bien à ses côtés. Ils rigolaient, ensemble. Ils profitaient de la vie, ensemble. Mais seulement quand elle était là. Quand il était seul, il se morfondait dans son canapé, se souvenant de la guerre dévastatrice qu'il avait vécu. Il n'avait pas perdu de la famille, ni d'amis proches. Leur petite bande avait survécu. Mais il avait perdu autre chose. Son âme ? Son esprit ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Ça l'obsédé...

Cette jeune fille à ses côtés, son épouse, était tout ce qui pouvait faire son bonheur. Il ne devrait pas se lamenter sur lui-même comme ça. Il devrait être heureux avec elle. Il était fort. Il avait survécu à cette guerre pour pouvoir vivre ensuite. Il devrait être... heureux ! Pourquoi le conditionnel ?! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être heureux ?! Pourquoi ?!

Il sentit les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues, et ce petit bout de femme se remuer et se retourner pour le regarder. Il fermât les yeux, de honte, ou de fatigue peut-être. Elle lui embrassa les paupières et le réconforta d'une de ses mains qui caressait lentement les cheveux de son amant. Pour le calmer, pour l'aider, pour le réconforter, pour lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait, sa respiration se fit moins saccadé, ses larmes séchèrent et ses yeux arrêtèrent de les laisser perler. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que demain, il la surprendra en train de toucher son ventre et il comprendra qu'un petit être commençait un grandir dans son ventre. Il ne pleurera pas. Il ne la félicitera pas. Il la prendra dans ses bras, lui fera l'amour encore plus en douceur qu'auparavant et pour la première fois il lui dira "_Je t'aime"_. Il élèvera cet enfant avec amour et tendresse. Il lui apprendra les défauts de sa mère et les siens, pour en faire des qualités. Il lui apprendra à être ce qu'il n'est pas, courageux. Il lui apprendra à ne pas avoir peur de l'amour. Il lui apprendra à être un héros.

Il était un héros._ Un héros,__**qui l'aimait plus que de raison**._


	10. Ginevra Weasley

_Chapitre 9 :_ **Ginevra Weasley**

* * *

_C'est à ce signe qu'on distingue les vrais héros : ils ne se plaignent jamais de leur sort_

Yvan Audouard.

...

_La Poupée_ - Christophe Maé

* * *

Elle subissait. Parce qu'elle était oubliée, oubliée dans l'ombre du Trio d'Or, dans son ombre... Elle n'existait plus pour tous ces gens. Eux, ils préféraient admirer les autres. Ils étaient plus grands, plus glorieux. Alors qu'elle, elle n'était qu'une enfant, tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vu. Comme si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que la plupart de ses amis étaient morts. Comme si elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire "souffrir". Elle qui avait tant perdu. Elle qui avait était brisé, et qui l'était peut-être encore.

En tout cas, on pouvait croire qu'elle l'était encore par son comportement... Elle ne sortait plus à Prés-au-Lard avec ses amis, elle n'allait plus boire de Bière au Beurre avec ses amis, elle ignorait autant ses amis qu'ils l'ignoraient en faite. Au début, elle avait agit comme cela pour essayer de les faire réagir. Ça n'avait pas marché. Alors elle avait commencé. Commencé à se ruiner encore plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Elle fumait, buvait, profitait de la vie comme si elle vivait ses derniers moments.

Parfois, elle restait des heures entières enfermée dans salle de bain, sous la douche sentant l'eau froide qui ruisselait sur sa peau laiteuse. Elle était belle. On aurait dit une poupée, une poupée abîmée par sa propriétaire. Détruite, saccagée, comme si elle n'était rien aux yeux des autres, rien qu'un jouet. Cela lui était arrivé de se dire qui si les personnes qui l'entouraient, ses parents, ses frères, ses amis..., la regardaient mieux, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas aussi mal au point.

Une bouteille de Vodka Pur-Feu dans la main gauche, elle porta pour la énième fois son mégot, à ses lèvres ensanglantées, cent fois rallumé. Son front glacé était collé contre cette vitre. Elle regardait dehors. Il pleuvait, comme si le ciel savait représenter les sentiments qu'elle ressentait au moment présent. Les gens courraient se protéger et d'autres marchaient vite sous leur parapluie. Aucun d'eux ne restaient là, sous la pluie. Elle aurait aimé elle. Si seulement, elle pouvait sortir. Si seulement elle trouvait cette force qui, elle en était sûre, sommeillait en elle.

Alors pour le moment, elle préférait rester à les regarder courir, marcher. Elle vit un enfant sauter dans une flaque d'eau, elle sourit. Sa mère le réprimanda, son sourire se fanât. Les parents ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas que les enfants avaient le droit de faire des bêtises, pour apprendre. Ils ne savaient plus ce que voulait dire _être un enfant_, être joyeux sans raison, rire pour pleurer deux minutes après, manger des bonbons à s'en rendre malade, tirer la jupe d'une vieille dame du Chemin de Traverse et vite aller se réfugier dans un magasin voisin, courir en rigolant dans les rues alors que le soleil dormait, sauter dans une flaque d'eau à pied joint après avoir vu son reflet dans celle-ci...

Ses parents l'avaient toujours surprotégé sans jamais la comprendre. Elle ne devait pas monter dans les arbres comme ses frères, sinon elle allait s'écorcher le genoux. Elle ne devait pas aller toute seule à la rivière, sinon elle pouvait se noyer... Seulement, elle, enfant rebelle, faisait exprès d'aller seule à la rivière pour faire de l'apnée, et ne se noyait jamais. Elle faisait exprès de grimper dans les arbres, et ne se blessait jamais. Elle était fière de tenir tête à ses parents ainsi, même s'ils ne le savaient pas. Ils croyaient encore qu'elle était une jolie petite fillette, bien sage. Ils l'avaient privé de choses si belle dans la vie, comme aimer un garçon.

L'aimer. Lui et ses cheveux noirs broussailleux, lui et ses yeux verts semblablent à ceux de sa mère, lui et son entêtement, lui et son héroïsme, lui. Au début, ses frères se moquaient d'elle, pensant qu'elle était juste en admiration, comme les autres filles. Alors qu'elle était différente. Elle pouvait passer des heures à le regarder, passer des heures à l'écouter parler. Elle pouvait passer des années à l'attendre, passer des années à le réconforter. Elle en était capable, la flamboyante petite sœur des jumeaux, elle le savait.

Cependant, là, il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps. Du temps pour se reconstruire, du temps pour mûrir, du temps pour recoller ses morceaux brisés, recoudre ses blessures, réparer ses cassures, retrouver sa force et oublier ses faiblesses. Juste du temps. Un peu, autant de temps qu'elle en avait laisser à son petit-ami pour la remarquer. 5 années, 1 825 jours. Elle demandait juste cela. Un peu de temps pour la poupée oubliée.

Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur son mégot, regardant toujours par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait encore. Des flocons accompagnés les gouttes de pluie dans leur danse. La bretelle de son débardeur glissa le long de son épaule. Elle aurait aimé savoir que c'était son petit-ami qui lui avait enlevé. Elle aurait aimé sentir ses lèvres contre son épaule froide, sentir sa chaleur la réchauffait, sentir un peu d'amour autour d'elle. Elle aurait aimé tout ça. Mais les rêves existent pour être impossible à réaliser, alors il n'était pas là. Elle retira d'une traite ses vêtements, les rideaux toujours ouverts, donnant sur la rue. Elle se dirigea vers sa douche et tourna le bouton. L'eau froide commença alors à dévaler sur son corps, épousant à la perfection la maigreur de son corps.

La vie était cruelle. Elle ne pouvait pas se reposer, ses pensées la hantaient encore malgré l'eau glacé qui coulait sur sa tête, sur ses cheveux autrefois brillant de mille feux, aujourd'hui, simplement roux. Ses pensées étaient sombres, noirs. Elles étaient ses seules amies, les seules qui savaient tout d'elle. Elles connaissaient son passé, voyaient ses souvenirs, connaissaient son présent. Elles l'accompagnaient là où elle préférait être seule. Elles lui collaient à la peau, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Après tout, les pensées étaient faites pour cela : ne jamais vous quitter.

Ses pensées, se dirigèrent encore vers cette guerre. Dévastatrice, cruelle, comme la vie. Une guerre dont le monde se serait bien passé, un monstre dont le monde se serait bien passé. Elle avait participé à cette guerre, elle avait écrite une page de l'histoire, sans le savoir. Lorsque le Trio d'Or s'état enfuit du château sans raison, tous les membres de sa maison s'étaient alors tournés vers elle, lui demandant quel chemin suivre, quelle voie prendre. Elle n'était plus la dernière de cette grande famille rempli d'enfants pour eux. Non, elle était devenue la dirigeante, celle qui savait tout. Elle avait aimé ce rôle. Elle souriait encore de ces souvenirs dans la Salle sur Demande lorsqu'elle expliquait aux Septième année comment faire un Patronus. Elle s'était senti forte, femme, digne d'intérêt.

Malheureusement, le Trio d'Or fit son entrée lors de son apogée. Et elle dû laisser sa place. Elle ne leurs en voulait pas. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir redevenir cette petite fille, la petite sœur du héros, la meilleure amie de l'héroïne, la petite-amie du Survivant. Beaucoup de fille aurait aimé être à sa place. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en contenter, elle valait plus que ça. Merlin en avait décidé autrement, la condamnant à rester fragile et enfant aux yeux des autres : une poupée.

Ce que Merlin ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était battante la poupée. Elle n'aimait pas être abîmée et jetée comme un jouet. Elle voulait revenir dans la lumière, plus belle que jamais, impressionnante. Elle voulait qu'on la félicite pour sa persévérance, pour sa maturité. Elle voulait se blesser en tombant d'un arbre, être au bord de la noyade dans une rivière. Elle voulait faire des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Elle voulait être aimait, comme tout le monde. Mais pour le moment, la poupée avait besoin de temps. Elle devait s'en remettre pour ensuite oser dire tout ce qu'elle avait vu durant cette guerre où elle avait participé.

Elle était une héroïne. _Une héroïne,__**qui subissait dans l'ombre.**_


	11. Colin Crivey

_Chapitre 10 :_ **Colin Crivey**

* * *

_Où serait le mérite, si les héros, n'avaient jamais peur ?_

Alphonse Daudet.

...

_Le Lac des Cygnes _- Tchaikovsky (Black Swan)

* * *

Il mourait. Il le savait. Il le sentait. C'était comme si son corps rejetait son âme... Mais sans violence. Il souffrait mais c'était une douce souffrance, presque agréable. Il mourait, lentement. Et personne ne s'en rendait compte. Seul lui, sentait son liquide vital s'échapper de ses veines. Seul lui, sentait la vie le quitter et la mort l'attraper... En ses dernières heures et certainement ses dernières minutes, il était seul.

Avant de partir au combat, il avait songé à cette guerre. Pourrait-il vivre et fonder une famille ? Comme serait l'après-guerre ? Comment fera-t-il pour se reconstruire ? Sans jamais se poser la question existentielle : allait-il survivre ? Le sort qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet lui avait donné une réponse, limpide, irréversible. Sectumsempra. Il n'avait pas vu d'où venait ce sort et ne l'avait pas entendu non plus. Il avait juste senti une douleur dans tout le corps, comme si on l'avait lacéré avec une épée. Une épée tellement glacée qu'elle lui avait brûlé la peau. Il n'avait pas hurlait. Il avait seulement baissé son regard vers ces nombreuses petites tâches rouges qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses habits. Désormais, il était couché sur le dos, attendait d'expirer son dernier souffle.

Positionné ainsi, il avait le temps de penser. Alors, ces dernières se tournèrent vers son enfance. Il entendait des rires d'enfants, des discussions d'adultes, des pleurs de nourrissons. Il vivait tout une seconde fois. Son premier anniversaire, la naissance de son petit frère. La mort de sa grand-mère, son premier appareil photo. Sa première photo. Il la voyait. Elle était là, sous ses yeux. Il pouvait la toucher... De la neige recouvrait le toit d'une maison. Non loin reposait un arbre où s'accrochait cette neige. Un cygne nageait fièrement sur un lac qui n'était pas gelé. Mais surtout, sur cette photo régnait une innocente magie, celle de Noël.

Cette photo était la plus belle de toute. Il avait réussi à capturer la magie de l'instant. L'émotion que dégageait le cygne était resté collé sur le papier. On voyait son regard malfaisant, des yeux rouges, ses ailes bougeaient légèrement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid, et les flocons glissaient comme des gouttes d'eau sur son plumage.

Lorsqu'il avait pris cette photo, il avait été fasciné par la facilité du cygne à faire abstraction de la douleur, ce froid qui devait lui mordre la peau... Alors, en ses dernières minutes, il pensait à la force incalculable de ce cygne, à sa puissance inégalable, et aussi à sa peur inavouable... Il essayait de cacher sa peur de mourir, d'oublier le froid qui l'envahissait. Il essayait, pourtant ce sentiment revenait sans cesse.

Il avait peur de tellement de chose... Ne plus jamais voir le sourire de ses parents, ne plus jamais entendre les moqueries de son frère, ne plus jamais voir le soleil se lever et se coucher, ne plus jamais sentir l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, ne plus jamais entendre les oiseaux chanter pour fêter l'arriver du printemps, ne plus jamais sentir l'odeur enivrante des fleurs à peine éclosent, ne plus jamais toucher le bois de sa baguette, ne plus jamais pratiquer la magie... Ne plus jamais respirer, mourir, être oublié. Tel était son destin. Et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, la peur venait paralyser ses membres et s'infiltrait dans son corps pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

Si seulement quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, le remarquait et prononçait la mélodieuse incantation pour le sauver. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas tous occupés à se battre et sauver leur propre vie. Si seulement il était resté chez lui, comme ses parents lui avaient suppliés. Si seulement il avait su ce qui allait se produire... Si seulement... Il aurait tellement voulu vivre, tomber amoureux, avoir le cœur brisé, souffrir... pour vivre après et continuer ensuite. Vivre.

Pendant qu'il pensait à ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire et à ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour éviter cette catastrophe irréversible, il sentait son cœur ralentir, comme s'il trouvait que battre n'avait plus aucun sens. Il sentait ses veines se vider, complètement, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il sentait sa respiration devenir plus rapide puis extrêmement lente, pour finir par se stopper. Avant de fermer les yeux sur sa vie pour les ouvrir sur sa mort, la peur de mourir qui lui tordait les entrailles l'entraîna à souhaiter échapper à la mort en devenant un fantôme.

Ce qu'il devînt. Son corps prenait une teinte semi-transparente, les pierres qui auparavant faisaient les murs du château et qui désormais tombaient, lui transperçaient le ventre sans le blesser, comme s'ils passaient à travers lui. Il ne sentait plus son cœur battre mais son sang affluait dans ses vaisseaux sanguins, il en était persuadé. Il redevenait vivant sans réellement l'être.

Il se leva, voulant découvrir jusqu'où irait ce changement. Comme avant, personne ne le remarquait. Sa transparence et le fait que tous les autres élèves essayaient de sauver leur peau et celle de leur famille n'aidaient pas. Il avançait, courait, rigolait. Heureux de pouvoir faire toutes ces choses qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais pouvoir faire. Alors il respira fortement, pour remplir ses poumons et sentir une odeur. Mais elle ne vînt pas. L'odeur du sang qui tachait ses habits ne parvenait plus à son cerveau. Il essaya alors de sentir le sol sous ses pieds pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'il ne sentait rien.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le longs de ses joues, larmes qu'il ne sentait pas. Au loin, il vit de jeunes camarades de classes se faire tuer par des Impardonnables. S'attendant à les voir arriver dans son monde, il ne bougeait pas et veillait à regarder le lieu où ils étaient morts. Mais il ne vit rien. Personne, seul. Il était aussi seul que tout à l'heure...

Alors il hurla, toute l'air de ses poumons, éjectant sa frustration et sa peur. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une jeune femme à la peau et aux cheveux aussi translucides que lui, lui tenait fermement l'épaule. Son regard triste lui faisait peine. Elle lui proposa de s'éloigner, pour apprendre ce qu'il était.

Ils se posèrent loin de cette guerre, en Albanie. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu faire cela. Cette femme qui ressemblait fortement à la Dame Grise commença alors à tout lui raconter. Ce qu'il était, ce qu'il devrait faire en tant que "fantôme"... Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui expliquait cela, il sentait son cœur mort se serrer dans sa poitrine. Sans prévenir, il hurla de plus belle. Il se remémora son dernier vœu, _échapper à la mort en devenant un fantôme_. Il n'était ni dans le monde des morts, ni dans le monde des vivants. Il n'était plus rien.

Grâce au moyen qu'il n'expliquait toujours pas, il se trouva à Poudlard. La guerre avait dû cesser car aucun sort ne fusait. Au loin, il arriva à deviner le Trio d'Or qui devait parler, sur l'unique pont encore en état. Le jeune Survivant jetait quelque chose dans le vide. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas. La Dame Grise l'emmena dans les ruines du château, dans les entrailles de l'école, sous la Chambre des Secrets. Ils montèrent et descendirent des milliers de marches d'escaliers. Ils traversèrent des murs, puis arrivèrent enfin dans une salle. Les murs étaient sales, des chandelles noires avec des flammes bleues et un lustre aux chandelles similaires éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Au centre, un podium baigné d'une lueur bleuâtre et de longues tables comportant de la nourriture peu appétissante, étaient entourés par un orchestre de trente scies musicales, musique qu'il jugeait pour le moment épouvantable. Tous les fantômes de Poudlard s'y trouvaient. Parmi eux, il reconnaissait Mimi Geignarde, Le Moine Gras, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, Peeves et le Baron Sanglant. Il trouva d'autres fantômes : un élève de première année de Serpentard, Fred Weasley, une élève de septième année de sa maison... Ils étaient nombreux. Ils discutaient, surtout de la guerre, peu des nouveaux fantômes.

Puis vînt l'heure de remonter à la surface. Le soleil éclairait grandement les restes de la Grande Salle. Des élèves de tous les âges, de toutes les maisons y pleuraient leurs morts. Il voyait le fantôme de Fred près de ses proches, penchait sur son corps mort. Il décida alors d'aller voir le sien. Il se dirigea vers le troisième étage et vola jusqu'à celui-ci. Il cherchait son corps parmi les débris sans le trois. Parfois, il découvrait un bras qui n'était pas le sien... D'autres fois, il entendait des cris de rage et des pleurs de personne qui le traversaient sans s'en rendre compte et qui se retournaient, glacé par cette impression de douche froide, mais ils ne le voyaient jamais. La Dame Grise lui avait expliqué que ce serait ainsi durant quelques mois, voire des années.

Ne trouvant toujours pas son corps, il voulu sortir de cet enfer. Dehors, des centaines de personnes pleuraient, encore et toujours. Ils n'avaient plus que cela à faire. Il entendait des amis dirent que des dizaines de héros étaient morts. Il se demanda alors où pouvait bien être son frère. Il le chercha et enfin il le vît, près du Lac, un corps sans vie dans ses bras, qu'il reconnut comme étant le sien. Il avait certainement dû tomber par une des fenêtre. Il s'avança, lentement et posa sa main froide sur l'épaule de son grand-frère qui ne sentit rien. Son unique frère pleurait, comme les autres, berçant son corps lacéré par toutes ces mortelles blessures. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il veillait sur lui... Il ne pouvait pas. L'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire était écouter pleurer son frère et l'entendre murmurer des mots. _Ils seront fiers de toi. Papa et Maman seront fiers de toi. Tu es un héros. Tu es notre héros._ Les larmes affluèrent alors sur ses joues, il ne les sentait toujours pas. Il commençait à regretter sa décision d'être un fantôme, puis, il pensa qu'il avait fait le bon choix en se disant qu'ainsi, il pourrait voir les enfants de son frère à Poudlard, il pourrait veiller sur toute sa famille grâce à ce moyen de transport inexplicable des fantômes... Il sera encore un bon frère, malgré sa mort, il restera bon.

Il était un héros. _Un héros,** qui mourait dans le monde des morts**._


	12. Hermione Granger

_Chapitre 11 :_ **Hermione Granger**

* * *

_Les gens ne sont des héros que quand ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement_

Paul Claudel.

...

_Stay_ - Rihanna

* * *

Elle ne voulait plus. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette peur, cette appréhension... Lorsque son meilleur ami avait enfin tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il lui avait dit que tout était fini. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Pourtant elle essayait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le croire. On lui avait tellement menti. Il lui avait tellement menti. Elle l'avait cru, sans savoir que cette promesse muette la mènerait à sa perte. Et maintenant, elle se sentait vide. Elle avait besoin que ce vide s'en aille. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit là, pour l'enlever. Alors qu'elle le détestait d'être partit et de n'avoir rien dit, il était le seul qui pouvait la sauver.

Tout avait commencé au Square. Il avait récemment été prisonnier, puis, personne ne savait comment, les chefs de l'Ordre du Phoenix l'avaient engagé, comme espion. Dès lors, il faisait sans cesse des allers retours entre les Mangemorts et eux. Et à chaque fois, il lui ramenait une rose noire. Elle ne l'expliquait pas, comme s'il faisait cela sans raison, par plaisir. Au fur et à mesure, elle était immanquablement tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle était devenue dépendante. Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, elle passait ses journées au bord de la fenêtre, à attendre son retour, un livre dans les mains. Livre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à lire...

Elle pensait que personne ne s'était aperçu de ce changement. Ses meilleurs amis ne lui en avaient jamais parlés. Aucun. Sa récente amie, la jeune et rusée Serpentarde, non plus. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, car toutes les personnes présentes au 12, Square Grimmaud avaient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux. Quelque chose d'inexplicable, certes, mais quelque chose.

Il n'avait jamais réellement eu de relation... Même après leur première nuit ensemble, rien n'avait été concrétisé. Elle ne s'en était jamais plein. Elle était heureuse lorsqu'elle l'avait dans ses bras, lorsqu'il gémissait au creux de on oreille, lorsqu'il éjaculait en elle. Elle était bien avec lui. Son unique vœu était qu'il reste, auprès d'elle, à tout jamais. Ou du moins, qu'il ne parte plus, pour aller faire l'espion. Elle le voulait pour elle, toute seule. Juste pour elle. Mais ses vœux étaient rarement exaucés. Alors il dû partir, pour cette guerre. Et pour maintenir l'honneur familiale... Cette guerre, qui les avait tant éloignée, mais qui les avait rapprochée aussi. Sans elle, rien de tout ça n'aurait existé.

Lorsqu'il était parti, définitivement, elle avait essayé de s'en remettre. À chaque fois qu'elle se sentait proche du but, elle entendait toujours les rires des couples heureux qui habitaient avec elle. À chaque fois, elle replongeait dans l'abîme qu'était devenu son monde. Elle se sentait seule, perdue, abîmée... Elle aurait tellement souhaité qu'il reste.

Désormais, la guerre était soi-disant fini. Le bien avait gagné et le mal avait perdu. Comme s'il existait le bien et le mal... Personne n'était foncièrement mauvais ou angéliquement bon. Pourquoi appeler chaque camp, le bien et le mal ? C'était d'un ridicule... L'homme qu'elle aimait n'était pas mauvais parce qu'il était dans le mauvais camp. Il avait été un espion à leur compte. Il n'était pas mauvais... Depuis déjà un certain temps, elle essayait de lui trouver des excuses pour sa conduite. _Il avait reçu une éducation particulière_. C'était l'excuse qui ressortait le plus souvent... _Ce n'était pas de sa faute..._ Qui suivait chaque excuse. Tout le temps.

Elle ne voulait plus. Elle ne voulait plus l'attendre désespéramment. Elle ne savait même plus si elle en avait la force. Pour le moment, elle voulait seulement arrêter d'avoir peur. C'était petit comme demande. Elle aurait pu demander des milliers de choses coûteuses au peuple sorcier pour sa bravoure lors de cette guerre... Au lieu de cela, elle demandait un peu de silence et de paix, pour avoir le temps de se reconstruire comme il le fallait. Elle ne supportait plus de se réveiller en pleine nuit, en sueur, après avoir fait un cauchemar. Elle ne supportait plus les regards admiratifs de tous ces jeunes sorciers. Elle ne supportait plus d'être une héroïne. Aux côtés de ses amis, elle avait gagné cette guerre au nom de la liberté, pour finir par être espionner en permanence, devant expliquer la raison de chacun de ses gestes. Pourquoi s'être battue pour être libre pour l'être encore moins ?

Elle qui avait l'habitude de tout comprendre et de trouver une logique à chaque chose, n'y arrivait pas cette fois-ci. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle s'était battue pendant toutes ses années. Elle ne comprenait plus ses choix. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, et ne plus comprendre la mettait dans un état second. Elle ne vivait plus comme avant. Elle s'éloignait de ses amis, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle abandonnait tous ses rêves, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle qui n'avait jamais oublié la fidèle devise de son père : _Je suis maître de mon destin et capitaine de mon âme_, venait de se laisser guider par ses sentiments contradictoires à l'égard de son ancien amant.

Elle ne savait plus comment agir face à ses pensées. Devait-elle reprendre contact avec lui ? Devait-elle l'oublier ? Devait-elle passer à autre chose ? Et une question subsistait dans sa tête... _Avait-elle la force de reprendre contact avec lui, de l'oublier ou encore de passer à autre chose ? _Elle se trouvait encore trop faible, encore trop abîmée par cette guerre, encore peu incapable d'affronter son présent, trop occuper à penser à son passé certainement... Cependant, une chose était sûre, elle avait besoin d'aide pour avancer, besoin de son aide. Elle ne pouvait plus rester là, à attendre que quelque chose arrive... Elle devait se prendre en mains.

Mais c'était d'une difficulté... Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé... Couper les ponts avec son passé pour se tourner vers son futur lui semblait trop dur pour le moment. Elle avait, comme tous le monde, besoin de temps. Alors elle le prendrait, comme elle avait pris sa liberté. Elle allait demander l'aide de plusieurs personnes. Pas seulement la sienne. Aussi celle de ses amis, et surtout celle de ses parents. Elle avait encore besoin qu'on la couve, qu'on la protège, qu'on l'aime comme une jeune enfant. Elle avait besoin d'enfin vivre son adolescence, celle qu'elle avait méritée. Celle qu'on lui avait arraché, au profit de la guerre. Cet guerre qui les avait tant rapprochés et éloignés à la fois.

Chacune de ses pensées se rapportait à lui. Comme s'il lui était vital, comme si elle ne vivait que pour lui, comme si elle en était dépendante. Ce qui était juste. Elle était complètement dépendante de ses douces caresses, de ses tendres baisers comme des fougueux, de ses longues étreintes, de son corps contre le sien, de sa présence en elle. Dépendante. Il lui était indispensable. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, ne l'acceptait pas. Elle avait cette réputation de fille rebelle, libre... Elle ne devait pas dépendre de quelqu'un. c'était contraire au règlement. Ah.. qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé ignorer une énième fois le règlement. Mais elle voulait changer, faire son deuil. Le début de ces épreuves étaient de ne jamais faiblir devant une de ses règles favorites. La sienne était de ne pas contourner le règlement. Elle allait y arriver. Elle allait l'oublier. Elle devait se persuader.

Seulement, elle avait beau essayer, rien ne marcher. Sortir avec ses amis, rencontrer des hommes... Elle avait en permanence l'impression d'avoir son regard d'acier posé sur ses épaules, tel un fardeau. Elle avait en permanence peur de faire un faux pas. Elle se surveillait tout le temps et veillait à rester droite en toute occasion. Cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, plus qu'elle ne pouvait en donner. Alors, arriva le jour où elle succomba. Le jour où elle arrêta de faire semblant. De faire comme si elle ne l'aimait pas.

Puis, ce fut comme un déclic pour elle cette décision. Aimer, ne voulait pas toujours dire dépendre. Elle pouvait l'aimer librement sans se faire du mal. Elle pouvait penser à lui sans devoir se maudire mentalement ensuite. Elle en avait le droit. Son si précieux règlement l'y autorisait. Elle allait en profiter. Pour se libérer de toute cette peur, cette appréhension, ces pensées malsaines et cruelles qui la traversaient quotidiennement, nuit et jour, jour et nuit. Elle allait enfin se libérer et regarder son passé en s'éloignant au fur et à mesure pour finir par se rendre compte de toutes les grandes choses qu'elle avait accompli. De toutes ces vies qu'elle avait aidé à sauver. Telle une adulte digne ce nom, elle allait reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait lâchement laissé, sans jamais cesser de l'aimer.

Elle était une héroïne. _Une héroïne,__** qui ne voulait pas l'être.**_


	13. Lavande Brown

_Chapitre 12 :_ **Lavande Brown**

* * *

_Un héros aujourd'hui, un vaurien demain_

Proverbe québécois.

...

_It Never Entered My Mind_ - George Shearing (2h37)

* * *

Elle était blessé, plus que certains, moins que d'autres, mais elle l'était quand même. Elle regardait mais ne voyait pas. Elle entendait mais n'écoutait pas. Elle touchait mais ne ressentait pas. Elle vivait mais n'aimait pas. Elle n'était plus la même. Avant, elle avait une certaine innocence doublée d'une dignité. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus tout cela, arrachées, par eux. Elle avait perdu ce quelque chose qui la rendait belle, ce brin de folie, d'ignorance, d'enfance. Ils lui avaient tout pris, sans même lui demander son avis. Ils s'étaient tout permis, se croyant au dessus d'elle, supérieurs. Alors qu'ils n'étaient rien. Ils n'existaient pas.

Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils existent. Elle devait faire abstraction de ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle, un déchet humain. Elle devait oublier, ou vivre avec. Oublier semblait être la meilleure solution mais vivre avec semblait être beaucoup plus facile. Elle n'avait qu'à décider. Comme avant, elle pouvait enfin décider de son destin. Décider de ce qu'elle allait manger, du lieu où elle allait dormir, des personnes qu'elle allait voir, de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'était plus cette fille, cette marionnette qu'elle avait été. Elle n'était plus la même. Ni celle de Poudlard, ni celle de lors des tortures. Cette _chose _l'avait changé. Elle aurait pu s'en passer. Le destin n'avait pas voulu. Les étoiles n'avaient pas écoutées ses prières. Les planètes l'avaient oubliées. Même Merlin avait ignoré ses supplications.

Elle avait hurlé pourtant, supplié, pleuré. Puis elle s'était arrêtée, comprenant que ça n'y changerait rien. Ils se serviraient toujours d'elle comme d'une putain. Violée, rabaissée dans son estime, humiliée. Les multiples coups de reins de ces monstres l'avaient à jamais transformés. Durant ces ébats sauvages et bestiales, elle avait longuement rêvé. Rêvé d'une vie meilleure, d'une vie plus belle, d'une vie en rose. Dans ces vies là, elle était la princesse. On la chouchoutait, les hommes tombaient tous sous son charme, les femmes voulaient toutes être ses amies. Et elle, elle était intouchable. Rien ne l'atteignait. Sa beauté froide, son regard glacial, empêchaient quiconque de vouloir lui faire du mal. Elle était tellement pure et importante, que tous la protégeait.

Elle aurait aimé que ses rêves soit sa réalité. Elle n'arrivait jamais à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour se mettre au milieu de son chemin, pour l'empêcher de décrocher la Lune ou de dormir parmi les étoiles. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'empêcher d'atteindre ses rêves. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient plusieurs... Plusieurs à avoir dans leur yeux cette lueur de folie et de plaisir à salir une femme. Elle ne les avait jamais comptée, et même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu. Lors de la plupart de ces séances, elle finissait dans l'inconscience ou dans ce qu'elle appelait _l'autre monde_. Celui où elle était la princesse qui pouvait tout encaisser puisqu'elle était intouchable. Celui dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne mais qu'elle ne cessait de vouloir retrouver. Elle savait que l'unique moyen d'y parvenir était de sombrer dans cette inconscience. Elle avait essayé autre chose pourtant mais aucune de ces choses ne correspondait à _l'autre monde._ Elle avait bien compris que si elle voulait enfin toucher son rêve du bout de ses doigts, elle devrait faire une bêtise.

Une grosse bêtise. Pas celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de commettre. Non, une bêtise, irréversible, avec une fin catastrophique, cruelle, mortelle. Pour ce faire, elle devait trouver ce courage qualifiant sa maison, en elle. Elle devait retourner dans son passé, celui qu'elle ne voulait plus revivre. Celui qu'elle préférait oublier. Celui là. Celui que personne ne souhaite avoir... Elle devait retrouver cette force qui lui avait permis de se maintenir en vie dans ces cachots. Elle devait y parvenir sans se faire plus de mal. Elle devait revivre tous les mauvais moments qu'elle avait vécu en se disant que ce n'était que des souvenirs. Rien de grave. Aucun danger. Elle devait, cette fois-ci, y croire dur comme fer, sa vie en dépendait, son avenir tout entier reposait sur sa capacité à supporter les horreurs qu'elle allait voir.

Alors elle avait fermé les yeux et était retournée là-bas. Loin d'ici. Elle avait revu toutes ces scènes. Dans l'une, un homme la pénétrait avec force pendant qu'un autre homme la fouettait. Dans l'autre, une femme lui créait des entailles douloureuses et profondes sur sa peau laiteuse. Dans chacune de ces scènes, son regard était noir de peur, d'incompréhension et de souffrance. De sa bouche bâillonnée, aucun son ne pouvait sortir. La seule chose qui sortait de son corps était ce va-et-vient habituel qui ne s'arrêtait jamais... Le plus beau souvenir qui lui restait de ce temps révolu était celui de sa fuite. Par elle ne sait quel moyen, sa cage était ouverte. Elle en avait profité pour sortir et s'était dirigée vers la salle aux les baguettes de tous les prisonniers résidaient. Elle avait pris la sienne et en voyant celle des autres, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Alors elle les avait libérée, alors qu'elle aurait pu s'enfuit, heureuse d'être libre. Elle avait pensé aux autres avant de penser à elle... Elle avait finalement une conscience.

Après avoir vu ses souvenirs, la peur et l'effroi lui avaient glacé le sang. Elle ne voulait plus voir ces images, malgré la fin qu'elle pouvait qualifier d'heureuse. Elle ne voulait plus revivre tout ça. Elle, qui s'était cru suffisamment forte pour résister, n'y parvenait pas. Alors elle avait pris la décision qui allait détruire tous les préjugés sur sa personne. Elle allait mourir, car avant de partir, elle allait forcément sombrer dans l'inconscience et retrouver _son _monde.

Elle savait comment faire. Elle avait vu de nombreux films moldus... Dans un des derniers qu'elle avait vu, une fille s'était tranchée les veines. _2h37_. Un titre bizarre pour un film... Un film tragique. Une phrase tragique. _Il arrive que parfois, tu sais.. parfois tu es si focalisé sur tes propres problèmes que... tu fais plus attention à personne. _Une phrase qu'un des personnages avait dit à la fin. Une phrase qui à l'époque ne lui correspondait pas, c'était juste une belle phrase. Désormais, cette phrase lui allait tellement bien. Ils étaient tous préoccupés par leurs malheurs et aucun d'eux n'arrivait à la voir... Une phrase qu'elle avait écrite sur chacune de ses feuilles de cours, pendant ceux d'Histoire de la Magie. Une phrase qu'elle ne pouvait se sortir de la tête. Et si elle mourrait ? Qui s'en rendrait compte ?

Alors peu importe si elle mourrait, son unique vœu était de retrouver le monde qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait qu'à trancher ses veines, avec ce couteau. Elle n'avait qu'à appuyer, un peu plus fort, puis voir le sang s'échapper de ses veines pour aller tacher le carrelage de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre... Et enfin, se voir, dans son rêve avec sa robe blanche de princesse, ou de mariée. Elle ne savait pas. Elle savait juste qu'elle était belle, parfaite. Ses jolies boucles dorés entouraient gaiement son visage d'ange où un long sourire s'élargissait continuellement. Elle était heureuse, et arrivait à oublier, malgré ces gouttes de sang qui perlaient le long de ses bras pour s'écraser sur sa belle robe. Elle était... chanceuse, aucun de tous ces hommes ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle était intouchable. Elle était libre, même si elle aurait préféré s'en sortir en vivant avec ses honteux souvenirs, elle était enfin libre.

Le bas de sa robe auparavant blanc, était rouge. Sa couleur préférée. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le rose. Elle n'avait jamais été une petite fille qui aimait charmer les garçons. Elle n'avait jamais été une blondinette avec des couettes aux élastiques rose bonbon. Elle n'avait jamais été une jeune fille qui voulait faire passer une image de fille superficielle. Elle avait été amoureuse de son premier petit-ami, sincèrement. Elle avait été forte, telle que ne s'était jamais cru pouvoir l'être. Elle avait subi des violences sans faire des drames. Elle n'avait pas juste été une femme qui avait survécu à cette guerre, elle avait été une femme qui s'était battue pour que d'autres survivent à cette guerre. De toute façon elle n'était plus.

Elle était une héroïne. _Une héroïne,__** qui était blessé à tout jamais.**_


End file.
